Christmas
by Cerberus
Summary: Here it is again only new and improved^^


Ok this is I guess my first daiken fic (that I put up anyway). I dont think I will ever get my Koushiro fic up here, geez I started that such a long time ago.... Well this is a...umm well, I guess you could say attempt at fluff... actually I DID write a Jyou, Mimi fluff fic, then my damn disk 'magicly' beacame formated *glares at sisters*. Anyways this is most likely not going to be a very long fic but oh well it's fun to write one day things (more like one hour^.^).  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Digimon. Do we ALWAYS have to put these things up? I mean it kindda gets annoying after a while and I've only done a few.  
  
The boy stood, looking into the icy window of his friends. 'Will I ever be like that with my family?' he asked himself in his head. 'With all the people in the world, why do I have to be the disfunctional one?' he repeated these two questions over in his head.  
"Hey, Ken, shouln't you be with you parents?" The boy turned around to see a brown haired boy with goggles that were usually on his head but were now they were actually put to use on his face.  
"Oh, yea, I guess so..." Ken trailed off as he pulled his scarf closer.  
Daisuke stared at his friend "Well, do you need an invatation???" He didn't mean to be so cruel but he knew that Ken always needed a push to get moving towards his parents. " *sigh*, fine I'll come with you" Daisuke said after a moment of silence "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, K!!!" The boy yelled to his family who were in the middle of a snowball fight.  
"No, Daisuke, it's ok you should stay with your family, it's almost Christmas, you should it's a family time." Ken protested, he didn't want anybody to separated from their families, especialy at these times.  
"Aww, come on, I see them all the time, and I know if I dont come with you, you will get side tracked and NEVER get home. Besides you practicly are my family" The brown haired boy said smiling as pushed his goggles back to their usual place.  
  
"Uhh, so, what do you do for Christmas?" Daisuke said as the two boys sat on the train.  
"Well, my dad gets a tree..." Ken said beginning to feel uncomfortable. He had never really done anything with his family for Christmas. This was actually his first Christmas since he was the Digimon Kaizer, and he was still blurry about his childhood, so he had no fond memories of this time.  
"Ok then there's a start, do you decorate it with each other?" Daisuke knew it was a tough subject for Ken but he also knew if he didn't talk about it to the confused boy, no one would.  
"Well, w-we haven't really done anything yet" Ken mentaly kicked himself, he still didn't like showing his weaknesses to the others, but he knew that Daisuke wouldn't leave it alone. "but I think we are going to"  
"Good" The curious boy said, smiling.  
  
"HEY, do you think Jun would like that??" Daisuke nearly yelled to Ken, atrracting a good sized crowd.  
"W-well I-I don't know" Ken stammered, he was getting quite embarresed "Daisuke, do you think you could keep it down, you're making a lot of noise" The boy said looking around at the people.  
"If they want something to look at lets give them something to gawk at" Daisuke said, looking very mischevus. The boy grabbed Ken and pulled him into a deep kiss. The on-lookers turned away, emberessed. Daisuke pulled away once the crowd was gone, then he laughed... and laughed. Ken was stunned, he had know idea that Daisuke would think that so funny.  
"U-uhh??, D-Daisuke?" He hesitated, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT????"  
"Hehehehe, hahahahahahhahahahahahah, t-t-the l-look on y-your face, HAHAHAHA!!!!" Daisuke sputtered out.  
"WHAT??? How dare you!!!!" Ken was getting embaressed, confused, and angry, the three emotions he hated most.  
"W-wha??" Daisuke was now the one confused. "What do you mean?.... Oh!!!!!, hehehe, HAHAHA" Daisuke again began to go into hystrics. Then held his hand out to Ken. All of a sudden, both boys were laughing.  
"Where did you get those?" Ken asked, calming down.   
"Now that is more like it, you should be having fun at Christmas time" The brown headed boy said between fits of laughter, as he stuffed the fake lips into his pocket. "My uncle has a strange sense of humor, lets just leave it at that"  
"I have to admit, that was funny" Ken said looking back at his friend.  
"Now will you help me pick out some gifts, do you have all you presents?" Daisuke asked dragging Ken into one of the stores.  
"Well, no I have to get something for my Mom" The boy confessed.  
"Oh great, the girls." Daisuke said sarcasticly.  
  
"Hey, you think Jun would like a puppy?" The goggled boy asked, squishing his face against the window into a pet store.  
"Well I don't know her all that well" Ken said while purchsing a hand moulded teapot for his mother.  
"Hmmm, well I'll buy it for her anyway" He said picking up a small golden retreiver puppy akwardly. "well lets go, its time we should be getting home." The boy said struggling to keep the dog in his arms.  
  
"How do you turn these things off?" Daisuke asked sarcasticly trying to keep the puppy in his arms.  
"Hehehe, *sigh*, here hold the teapot.... and DONT drop it!!!" Ken said as the boys traded the presents. "hey, he isn't so bad" The boy said holding the puppy as it licked his face.  
  
"Well here is your house..." Daisuke said looking up at the Ichijouji house.  
"Yep... you didn't need to walk all the way to my house" Ken said opening the gate while holding the puppy in his other arm.  
"Yea, well that's just me" The boy said having his usual smile on.  
"Well here you go" Ken said handing the puppy over to Daisuke who handed the teapot over to his friend. "I hope Jun likes him" Ken smiled "Tell me how it works out" The boy patted the animal on the head, which panted happily while smiling up at him.  
Daisuke smiled "He seems to like you" he said happily "I'll have to bring him over again sometime... Once my Dad gets him leash trained" The boy said laughing.  
".... Well, bye" Ken said hiding the pot as he walked into his house.  
"Bye" Daisuke waved, which dislodged the puppy sending the goggled boy running down the street trying to keep the pet in his arms.  
  
"Ken, dear, you haven't even touched your presents, here why don't you open this one?" Kens mother sujested, handing her son a large present.  
Ken hesitated, he wasn't used to these actions. "I-I..." He was interupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it" Ken imediatly said, getting up and walking to the door. "Hello?" he said opening the door, but no one was there. Ken heard wimpering at his feet. "Huh?" he looked down and saw an adorable face looking up at him. He was stunned, the puppy Daisuke bought was sitting in a small basket at his door with a note attached to his collar:  
  
I hope you like your present  
I'm sorry that I couldn't tell   
you this sooner, or in person  
but I had to tell you...  
Ashiteru.  
  
Ken was stunned, he didn't know what to make of the letter, then a bite at his shoe brought him to his senses. He took the puppy up and closed the door. Walking into the living room where his parents sat on the chairs sadly. "Mum, Dad" Ken said smiling from ear to ear "Meri Kurisumasu" He said sitting down, putting the puppy on the floor and handing his parents two presents.  
The two looked at each other with tears of joy and gratefully took the presents. The boy ran out the door and down the street to the trains, confused but he knew what he had to do.  
  
*Bzzz* "Come on answer!" Ken mumbled in a hurried voice. *bzzz* *bzzz* *bzzz*   
"Hey you, what are you doing here? get away from that door" An angry man yelled at Ken from over a fence.  
"Excuse me" the boy said not caring about the rude tone in the voice of the man. "Do you know where the Motimya's are?" He asked urgently.  
"What? you don't know? oh, are you a friend of theirs?" The man said in a less threatening voice.  
"Uhhh, yea, I'm Daisuke's... Friend" Ken said trying to hold back his urgency.  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
"Sorry, about what?"  
"What's the matter with you? they already... oh just come on" The man said turning towards his car as Ken quickly followed.   
  
"Where are we going?" Ken asked after a while of silence.  
"Hmmm, it may be better if you see for yourself, we're here" The man said stepping out of the car and closing the door behind him.  
"What the...? Why are we here?" Ken asked staring across the fields of grass.  
The man pointed towards a group of people standing on the cliff, they were all dressed in black. Ken turned toward the man who just stared ahead at the group of people. The boy headed to the cliff, he noticed that the people were surrounding a large slab of rock.  
"J-Jun? What are you doing here?" Ken stammered as the girl turned. "Why are you crying?" Ken asked noticing the tears in her eyes. She didn't answer she just looked back at the rock. Ken stared at it, he stopped, almost stopped breathing, almost stopped living. It was a tombstone with the name 'Motimya Daisuke' engraved on it. "......... I..... " Ken couldn't breath, he fell to the ground and lay there half contious, he heard the sobs of Daisuke's friends and relatives leave slowly one by one. 'how could this happen?' he asked himself 'why couldn't I have told him before?' Ken's head pounded with questions. 'Daisuke... I love you'   
  
10 years later:  
A lonely man drove through the almost deserted road. It was fall and the trees were beautiful as they floated down one by one. The man breathed in the smells of his old home, he hadn't visited for such a long time, and he wanted to see a friend for the first time. The car swept through the leaves that were collecting on the road, he closed his eyes as the sun covered him in a silent glow.  
"I'm home" He whispered into the wind as he stopped his car by the only field that wasent covered by fallen leaves. He walked across the field with his long coat blowing in the strong wind. He stopped at the cliff and sat near a large tombstone. "how have you been? I've missed you" He said as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "I thought I could live without your stupidity but I guess I cant even for that week...." The grown Ken said, smiling into the sky. ".... I'm coming" He said getting up to his feet. He walked to the cliffs edge. "Ashiteru Daisuke" Ken whispered as he let himself be blown off the cliffs edge.  
  
A little boy played in a sandbox, alone and sad. Another small boy with goggles came and smiled at the lonely boy, happily...  
  
  
  
.... Ok so that wasent a real fluff fic, or really short, but it was good..... Wasent it? ...... Maybe I should just stop talking *-.-. Well tell me what you think and I might write more. Ok, I have had to take down this fic because I didn't really make it clear the first time (actually I wasen't even clear on it the first time) the way it happened is that basically Ken is really screwed up, Daisuke had actually been dead for the last week (in a car crash?) and Ken kind of imagined the whole thing to the point that he belived that Daisuke wasen't actually dead and he wen't christmas shopping with him (Kawaii, ne?). And the puppy thing was more like a sign to make Ken face the facts.  



End file.
